The Leaves of Lorien
by Mirah the Mad Catter
Summary: Complete et fini. Legolas and Haldir reconvene in Lorien. Encompasses Haldir's death at Helm's Deep. The ending will either blow you away or make you cry. (Hopefully both). Enjoy!
1. The Leaves of Lorien

The Leaves of Lorien

Author's Note: This will be the first of my LotR fanfics to hit the presses, so I appreciate any commentary you can give me. You'll have to excuse (and let me know about) any errors I've made about Tolkien's world, the characters, places, etc etc… One other point is that this is a slash fic. If slash isn't your cuppa tea, please don't read. The pairing is Haldir/Legolas. Although it's a slash fic, I refrained from graphic detail as much as possible. Onward!

-----------------------------------------------

"Stay close, young hobbits…" 

Legolas smirked to himself, rolling his eyes skyward. Despite what he was saying to the hobbits, Gimli hadn't any idea of what Lorien held. Legolas glanced around, ready to draw his bow if needed. Even he wasn't entirely certain what they would come across before the reached the opposite edge of the woods. 

"They say a great sorceress lives in these woods…" 

"Gimli, shh.." 

Too late. Twigs snapped in front of them, and a group of Lorien elves had them cornered, bows drawn. Just as quickly, Legolas in turn had his out. He glanced at the elves surrounding them. 

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark…" 

Legolas eyes snapped to his right. He knew that voice. But it had been so many years….so long since he had last heard that voice. Legolas half-hoped he would not be recognized, half hoped he would. 

Haldir. The tall elf made his way past the bows into the center of the group. 

"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn said guardedly. "We come here for help." 

Haldir paused, eyeing the scruffy man in front of him. 

"Aragorn! We should go back!" Legolas heard Gimli's shout somewhere behind him as he engaged in a sort of staring contest with the female in front of him. She looked away as Haldir spoke again. 

"You cannot go back.." Haldir glanced at the other members of the Fellowship. A dwarf, four hobbit's a man, and…Legolas. Recognition shone in Haldir's eyes, but was quickly replaced by something Legolas could not understand. Elvish thoughts were not as easy to read as those of men. 

"Come. The Lady awaits." 

Haldir turned and led the procession away, first the elves, then the Company. Legolas followed, his mind turning over the possibilities of the look he'd been given. Aragorn slowed to walk in stride with him. 

"You know him well, don't you?" he asked, ever perceptive. 

"Yes…he used to be…" Legolas paused awkwardly. "He used to be a lover of mine." Legolas's jaw stiffened, and he braced himself for the look of disgust he knew would be forthcoming. 

Aragorn considered this for a moment. He hadn't known that about Legolas, had been given no clues up until now. It surprised him, but he saw no wrong in the fact. 

The ranger simply nodded, no condemnation in his eyes. 

"And?" he asked simply. 

"It seems he remembers me, but he is feeling something I could not understand. I saw it in his eyes as he glanced at me." 

"You left him, didn't you?" 

Legolas's gaze shifted abruptly to the ranger walking beside him. "How could you know?" 

"How would you feel?" Aragorn's query spoke volumes. 

*~*~*

The Company was resting. Aragorn sat covered in his bedroll, the four young hobbits in different spots around him. They needed this. All eight that were left were exhausted, hungry, and in dire need of a few hours sleep. 

Legolas sat up in a tree above Aragorn, his back against the enormous trunk, and head bowed slightly. His knees were at his chest, his bow unchecked on a limb near him. He slept soundly, yet still he heard all that was going on around him, and would awake should danger approach. 

He needn't have worried. Lorien was as safe as anything in Middle Earth. But it was not danger Legolas needed to worry about. Rather, Haldir. 

The tall elf made his way across the bridge to where the Company rested, completely silent and undetected by even Legolas. His bare feet moved soundlessly across the grass, and around Aragorn's bedroll to Legolas's tree. Legolas slept undisturbed. 

Legolas awoke with a start, reaching instantly for his bow. It was missing from the limb beside him. Legolas froze, listening. Without warning, there was a firm hand around his mouth. 

"Don't struggle." 

Legolas's eyes snapped to the elf kneeling on the branch beside him. Haldir. Relief took over and the brief shot of adrenalin began to wane. 

"Come with me." It was a direct command, and addressed coldly. Legolas leaped silently back down to the grass and followed as Haldir led him across the bridge to the edge of the forest. Unexpectedly, he continued, moving past the trees silently. Legolas began to wonder just where he was being led when Haldir turned. There was no affection in his eyes. Legolas gazed at his friend apologetically. 

"Haldir-" he said in their language. 

"Legolas, it has been four years." Haldir cut him off, speaking in Elvish as well. "Was I expected to simply wait patiently for you to return? As you had _promised_?" Haldir's voice was cutting, but calm. Elves were not known to raise their voices, and Haldir's would have had its usual softness if it weren't for the words. 

"The war was long. How was I to return and stay and fight at the same time?" Legolas asked patiently. "I did not wish to, but I stayed. Only now have I been able to return to Lorien…" he paused. "I wish you would turn around." 

Haldir had turned his back as Legolas began to speak. He remained coldly silent, taking this in. Legolas stepped up behind him, looked at him over his shoulder. 

"How am I to apologize if you won't turn around?" he asked quietly. He saw the edges of Haldir's mouth turn up just slightly in an effort to restrain a smile. Legolas's arms went around his friend's waist. Haldir relaxed somewhat. 

"Four years is too long to wait." 

Back in Lorien, the females were singing their lament to Gandalf, accenting their conversation and giving it a slightly melancholy feel. Haldir turned around at last and embraced his lover. Legolas returned it, relieved and grateful to once again be in Haldir's strong embrace. Neither moved for a few moments. At length, Haldir pulled away and faced Legolas, a rare smile warming his face. 

"We have much to talk about. Come." 

*~*~*

Frodo awoke drowsily from his sleep and looked around for his companions. Aragorn had awoken as usual before him and sat with his back against Legolas's tree, apparently deep in thought. Frodo brushed a hand through his hair in an effort to straighten it as Merry and Pippin awoke slowly. And Legolas… Frodo's gaze strayed to the elf's resting place in the tree above Aragorn. 

"He is off catching up with Haldir. They have been apart too long." Aragorn said from the base of the tree. "When Legolas returns, we must take to the river. There are still leagues to go." 

Frodo nodded. "Aragorn…Legolas and Haldir--there's something between them, isn't there?" 

The ranger paused. "Yes, but that is between them, and I am not in the authority to reveal it." Aragorn said seriously, his pipe in his mouth. A rueful smile betrayed Legolas, however. Frodo laughed and got up to wake Gimli and Sam. 

*~*~*

The boats were packed with the bedrolls, several yards of silvery elven rope and more provisions. All of the company save Legolas were finishing the preparations for departure. The latter was saying his goodbyes to Haldir under the ramada, formed by the great willow in the center of Lorien. 

Legolas stepped under the delicate awning to the seat where Haldir was perched. The latter was silent, contemplating the seperation. 

"The Company is preparing to leave." Legolas said in Elvish as he sat down with his friend. "I must go." 

"And I must stay." Haldir said, meeting Legolas's blue eyes. "When this war is over, and the Ring is destroyed, you must return to Lorien." 

Legolas took Haldir's pale hand between his own. "I promise it, but I cannot promise when." The Mirkwood elf kissed him softly before pulling away. 

"Until then, my love." 

The three Elven boats slipped into the water, Legolas and Gimli in one, followed by Boromir, Merry and Pippin, with Aragorn and Frodo in the rear. They cut through the water easily, not burdened by the considerable weight of the extra provisions. Legolas steered the boat through the water skillfully, but his mind was on other matters. As they rounded the last bend before the great river, Legolas spotted Haldir sitting in a tree suspended slightly over the water. Legolas smiled ruefully, the look in the elf's eyes near breaking his heart. As they approached the branch, Haldir lowered his hand and dropped a small trinket in the boat. When Legolas looked back, he was gone. 

Aragorn and Frodo watched this silently from the back of the procession, each with his own interpretation. Aragorn smiled ruefully. Youths and their romantic ways. They would never learn. The ranger caught a flash of white robes as Haldir retreated back to Lorien, and his heart went out to the young elf. 

*~*~*

Helm's Deep 

The seperation was intolerable. To have been so close, and to have it all taken away once again. Haldir mourned silently and hoped for a swift end to the war. His sadness did not go undetected, however. Celeborn was aware of Haldir's unhappiness. He summoned Haldir to his chamber several days after the Company's departure. 

"Lord Celeborn." Haldir greeted, bowing slightly. Celeborn smiled tersely at the young elf. 

"Haldir, as you know, Middle Earth is waging a war against Sauron, and the young hobbit Frodo is carrying the ring. Word has gotten back to me that the fellowship has dissipated." 

Haldir's eyes widened slightly. Celeborn continued. 

"I am aware of your…friendship, with the Mirkwood elf, Legolas. Two of the hobbits have been captured by the Uruk H'ai. On the way to save their friends, Legolas, Aragorn and the dwarf Gimli met the Riders of Rohan." Celeborn paused. "There is to be a battle at Helm's Deep in several days between the Uruk and the men of Rohan. Legolas and his friends are there." 

Haldir took in a breath sharply. A battle against the Uruk meant death for all fighting. 

"This is why I have summoned you." Celeborn said slowly. "Take the army and go to Rivendell. Gather as many able bodied as you can, and go to Helm's Deep. Even with our help, they may not triumph over the Uruk army, but we must honor the alliance we once held with the race of men." 

Haldir stood rooted to the ground for a moment. Celeborn understood his mixed feelings. To go Helm's Deep would be to see Legolas again, but also to die fighting against the Uruk army. Haldir bowed. 

"On my honor, it shall be done." Haldir said, some of his former poise returning. Celeborn smiled at the youth. "Quel marth, Haldir." 

Haldir returned the smile gratefully. "Diola lle."

*~*~*

More coming soon, although we all know how it ends for poor Haldir…! *sobs* I'd better have some tissues ready as I'm writing…! I appreciate all reviews!


	2. When the Leaves fall

The Leaves of Lorien

Part Two

Legolas stood tall on the turret, staring blankly out at Helm's Deep. Behind him, the clatter of mail and sword formed a humdrum background to his thoughts. They strayed to Haldir, to what he'd left behind. But he could not have abandoned the Fellowship, nor would he have if he'd had the choice. He and Haldir would simply have to wait. 

_Legolas slept silently, unaware of the archer making his way up the tree toward him. In a breath's time, there was a firm hand clamped over his mouth. _

"Do not struggle." 

Legolas's eyes strayed to the elf beside him and let out a sigh of relief. Haldir…

"Come with me." 

Legolas's fingers strayed to the delicate trinket he wore around his neck. It was a locket, hewn out of elven silver. Its faintly pearl color shone in the waning sunlight. A tiny lock was carved into its lid, room for a small key to gain entrance. Legolas had wondered at first why Haldir would give him a sealed locket, but wore it under his clothing at all times. 

Aragorn stepped up to the turret beside him, sheathing the curved dagger in the scabbard at his hip. 

"Any sign of the Uruk H'ai?" 

The archer shook his head. "Not yet. We have an hour at least, I judge." Legolas fingered the locket absentmindedly as he spoke, running his fingers over the polished surface. 

'That's Haldir's, isn't it?" 

Legolas looked at the ranger, caught off guard. 

"That's the trinket he dropped into your boat, aye?" 

Legolas nodded solemnly. "It's not to be, is it Aragorn?"

__

"Legolas, it has been four years. And I waited. For four years, I waited for you to return. I kept to myself, avoided the advances of the other elves. When were you going to return as you had promised? There were times I could have killed you had you been there." Haldir's voice was cutting, but calm. He seldom lost his poise, even in delicate situation, and even more rarely did he raise his voice. 

"Turn around, Haldir." 

Haldir kept his back turned, coldly. Legolas slipped an arm around his waist. 

"How am I to speak if you won't turn around?" 

Haldir suppressed a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. What was it that was so calming about this elf?

"What isn't?" 

"Haldir and I. For years we've sought to be together, and have been nothing but apart. And now… I leave once more. I longed to stay in Lorien, Aragoron, but my loyalties still lie with what is left of the Fellowship. And tonight, I die at Helm's Deep, and Haldir will live on." 

"Legolas…" Aragorn put a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder. "You will live." 

The blast of a tenor horn broke the silence of the Deep and Legolas's gaze snapped to the land ahead of them. "They are near!" he said, glaring into the darkness. 

"No…" Aragorn said and dashed off to the gates of Helm's Deep, followed closely by Legolas. 

Several thousand elves stood silent and stiff at the Gates, one solitary captain in front of them. Aragorn strode up to him. 

"Haldir! Cormamin lindua ele lle!"Aragorn cried, embracing the elf. 

Haldir, taken off guard, paused and smiled, returning the hug warmly. 

"You are much needed." Aragorn said, relief evident in his voice. 

Behind him, Legolas stood silently, a mixture of grief and happiness in his face. 

*~*~*

"Haldir, how did you come here??" Legolas demanded as soon as he could pull him away. Haldir smiled. 

"I am sent by Celeborn. He honors still the old alliance of men and elves." 

__

Haldir lowered his hand and dropped a small trinket into to the boat. 

"I will miss you, lirimaer." 

__

Legolas held the tiny object in his hand, an ornate locket out of elven silver. It was beautiful in its simplicity. But it was locked. When he would find the key was a mystery. With a heavy heart, Legolas clasped the trinket around his neck, tucking it inside his clothing. Frodo bore a ring of power beneath his shirt, but he bore a symbol of love, and the ties between close friends. Behind him, Gimli sighed. 

"You know, I've somehow grown to like that elf…" 

Legolas set his jaw, crating the tears that threatened to burst forth, pushed them to the back of his mind somewhere, and embraced his friend. For several minutes, they stayed like this, locked in a death grip on the other, all the fear and anxiety of the coming insurrection released in the embrace. Haldir could feel the youth's breathing become ragged as he fought for control over his emotions. 

The elder elf ran gentle hands through Legolas's hair comfortingly, breathing in the earthy smell of it. 

"Dina, Legolas…" he whispered. "Uuma dela, melamin."

Legolas pulled away, his eyes gleaming with tears that had nearly won. 

"And what if we die?" 

"Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. You **will **live." Haldir took the youth by the hand and led him to the topmost tower for some time alone, perhaps for the last time, before the battle. 

(Author's Note: See the last chapter for translations of the phrases.) 

*~*~*

Haldir awoke quietly and gazed at the thin form sprawled out beside him. 

Lle naa vanima… 

Ai, Legolas, was it really necessary to wait for years for one hour? 

The blast of a horn sounded again over Helm's Deep. The Uruk H'ai army had been spotted. Legolas slept undisturbed, the elf's blond hair spilling over Haldir's chest. For several minutes Haldir let him sleep, reveling in the contact. It would be long before they would have a moment's peace again. The horn sounded a second time, and Haldir knew there was little time left to waste on emotion. 

"Legolas. Wake up. The battle will soon start." 

The youth awoke, somewhat lightheaded as the horn sounded a third time. He lifted his head and met Haldir's gaze. The time had come, and no amount of lovemaking would keep the battle from starting. 

Both elves rose quickly from the bed and began to dress, replacing their simple garments easily and donning their armor even as they strode down the hall to the gates. The two arches made their way to the front of the army. A thousand torches could be seen through the dark, glimmering in the distance. Legolas set his jaw, bow in hand. 

At length, the roaring pack was at the Deep's gates, bellowing taunts and insults at the warriors above. 

"Come down!" they shouted, "and we will slaughter you!" 

The rain started to fall and quickly snowballed into sheets, soaking both armies. The elven army stood silently still, unblinking and unafraid in the dark. 

"READY!!" Aragorn's call set the armies preparing. A thousand bows, arrows, swords and daggers left their scabbards and quivers. Legolas squeezed Haldir's hand before they too readied their weapons. 

"AIM…!!" 

An arrow flew from the Deep and lodged itself between the neck and shoulder plates of an unfortunate Uruk below. His brothers watched him fall. They narrowed their eyes at the army above and bellowed. 'Damn humans and their weak nerves' thought Legolas. Beside him, Haldir smiled, reading his thoughts. 

The Uruk army bellowed and surged forward. The madness had begun. 

*~*~*

__

Haldir turned to him, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Around them, the females sang their lament to Gandalf, setting the mood melancholy. 

"Four years is too long to wait… the men condemned me for longing for you, Legolas. In these four years, I no longer care. Promise me you'll return when the war ends. Our lives our too long to spend apart."

Legolas embraced his friend. "I give you my promise, however long it takes." 

Ladders carrying Uruks slammed against the bridge of Helm's Deep as arrows flew, raining down onto the flood below. Haldir fought mercilessly, bows flying and elbow blades flashing and cutting swaths though the mess of black. Legolas fought beside him, fending off Haldir's opponents and his. 

"TO THE KEEP!" 

Legolas gave one last swipe at the Uruk in front of him and turned. Haldir and Gimli were still on the bridge. 

"GIMLI! HALDIR! RETREAT!" Legolas called. The two figures obliged. Gimli caught up to Legolas, but Haldir was cornered, retreating down the stairs backward, all the while cutting down Uruks. He was going too slowly. 

"Haldir! Turn and run!" Gimli shouted as they fled. Haldir obliged and turned, leaping off the staircase and cutting his way toward the Keep. A dark figure rose over Haldir's back, quickly nailed in the throat by Legolas's well guided arrow. That was the last of his arsenal. 

Almost there. An Uruk dashed in front of Haldir, delivering a swipe to his jaw, causing a line of blood to appear along the elf's pale skin. Briefly distracted, Haldir did not see the enormous figure behind him. Legolas turned to check his friend's progress and cried out. 

"Haldir!!" 

Thhhwwwapp. Too late. Haldir let out a groan as the Uruk's axe embedded itself between his shoulder blades. A stinging sensation hit his back and spread. The foe was quickly disposed of, but it was of little use. 

"Haldir! No!" 

Time stood still for a moment. Single blinks took hours, breaths took days. Legolas could feel his heart pounding in panic, could see Haldir's doing the same. He saw not only his own, but Haldir's life flashing before his eyes. 

__

"I cannot bear the thought of an eternity without you, melamin…" 

"Dina, Legolas." Haldir's soft hand made contact with his face. "There is still hope."

The archer was on his knees, his vision blurring before him. He could feel the blood pouring from between his shoulder blades, and the pain, the intense pain it brought, but none of the cold he'd expected. 

In a moment's time, Legolas had slung him over his shoulders, carrying him back to the keep. His consciousness lapsed. When he woke again, he was inside the Keep, Legolas at his side. 

"Haldir…no!" Legolas knelt beside the elf, tears mixing with the black blood on his face. "Please..not here…" 

The captain smiled his characteristic smirk, running a shaking hand over Legolas' face. He reached into his pocket and produced a minute key. 

"Take this now…this was not what I planned.." he coughed, his breathing ragged. "You know what it is." 

"Haldir, we've almost won!" 

The elf did not reply. 

"Haldir!!" 

"…Love you…" The last breath left him, and he went limp in Legolas' lap, the fingers at his lips went slack and fell to the hard concrete at his head. Legolas wept bitterly and let out a cry of pain and sorrow audible to all but Haldir. He wept as elves are taught not to, his forhead pressed against Haldir's cooling face, wept like a child with heart wrenching sobs so uncharacteristic of elves. 

"Haldir!" Legolas pleaded. "Come back…it should have been me…" 

Aragorn watchd from a distance, his heart torn apart at the scene before him. Silently, he turned and left, leaving Legolas to mourn alone. 

*~*~*

The Battle for Helm's Deep was over. So many elves had died, and even more men. Bodies of Uruks and humans lay scattered throughout the deep, and the stream ran red black with their blood. 

Aragorn, Gandalf and the few remnants of the Rohan army waited outside the Deep. Aragorn shifted in his saddle.

"Where is Legolas?" he asked Gimli. 

"Fetching Haldir." 

The Mirkwood elf appeared at the gates, a bundle of white cloth in his arms. He approached the group and handed it to Aragorn to hold while he mounted his horse. Once seated, he accepted it back and removed a section of cloth. A blond lock fell free. Aragorn nodded. 

"I will not let him lie with the filth of Isengard." Legolas said bitterly. 

__

"Legolas, melamin, however this battle ends, whether I die or you do, whether we win or lose, I will love you, even if I am not here to affirm it. Do not lose faith. If I die, do not mourn. An eternity is too long to pine…" 

*~*~*

Author's Note: Hope the update's better!


	3. Strong Stuff!

The group headed for Isengard. Aragorn and Gimli rode beside Legolas in the rear, the rest of the Rohan army in the lead. Legolas held Haldir' body like a baby, ride with the reins in one hand, his other arm around the fallen's shoulders. 

Aragorn glanced at Legolas. "Legolas-" he said in elvish. "What is in the locket?" 

Legolas looked down at the folds of white in his arms. 

"The leaves of Lorien." 

*~*~*

The trio glanced up as a small man drew away from the group to ride near them. He had an unusual smile on his face, and Aragorn's hand went instinctively to the hilt of Elendil. But the man had no evil intentions, and Aragorn sidestepped his horse so he could ride between them. 

"Quite a battle, wa'n't it?" the man said cheerily. "Nearly got me 'ead chopped orf a few times there. I hear you snared yerself, what was it? Fortyish of them things?" 

Aragorn suppressed a smile at the man's simplicity. Legolas remained quiet. 

"Around that, yes." 

"Anyway, I'm Antil. Sorry t' hear about yer friend there. How's 'e holdin' up?" 

Legolas's head snapped up and he glared at the man as if he'd lost his senses. Aragorn glanced warily at the elf. 

"Legolas--" 

"He is dead, you fool." Legolas snapped. 

To everyone's surprise, Antil started to laugh heartily and long until fat laughing tears rolled down his cheeks. Legolas set his jaw, wishing he had just one arrow. The man wiped the the tears out of his eyes and smiled cheerily at Legolas. 

"Ah, no 'e's not! He's jest unconscious, that's oll." 

Legolas stared at the man. "Are you out of your mind? I saw him-" 

"Yes, and while you were gone, I did a bit 'o work on the old boy. He lost his share o' blood, sure, but he never died. You just _thought_ 'e did." 

There was a stunned silence for a moment, and Legolas stared disbelieving at the bundle in his arms. 

"So…" 

Antil smiled, quite pleased with himself. "You betcha. I bandaged 'im up, gave him somethin' fer the pain, and something' to put 'im ta sleep, mind you, and he was out like a light. Alive, but out. He'll be asleep fer a few more hours. If he starts movin' any, jus' let me know and I'll give 'im another one." 

Legolas seemed to have lost control of his facial expressions, switching from anger to surprise to absolute joy and back again. 

"This is a joke." 

"Not at'all. I'm dead serious!" Antil said. Then, with a laugh. "More dead than yer friend is there. See, look, 'e's startin' ta move again." 

Four pair of eyes shifted to the bundle in Legolas' arms and, it seems, the simple man had worked miracles. Haldir was moving, just slightly. Legolas nearly dropped him. 

"I wouldn' do thet if I was you." Antil laughed. "Drop him, and he might keel over for real this time..oop, sorry there. Thet must be a touchy subject.." 

There was another stunned silence. Then, to everyone surprise, Legolas began to laugh, relieved. Aragorn smiled ruefully and Antil sat back, satisfied with his good deed. The Mirkwood elf pulled the cloth back and saw the proof of Antil's work. Instead of blue or grey as the dead should be, Haldir was his usual flush. Legolas let out a long whoop, and a tear fell on Haldir's pale face, but this time, the tear was one of joy. 

*~*~*

A few hours passed and Antil told them his side of the story regarding Helm's Deep, and the quartet had many a laugh about his mishaps during the battle, though they suspected much of it was made up. 

"So there I woz, surrounded by three or four enormous Uruks, each with elbow blades longer'n I woz! Lucky fer me, I'm so short, I could dash between their legs an' give 'em a kick on the arse!" Antil glanced over at Haldir. "Oh look, th' sleepin' beauty awakes." 

Legolas glanced down, half expecting the elf to be some awful color of grey, but it wasn't a dream. Haldir opened his eyes groggily and groaned. 

"I feel as if I've been drugged…" 

Antil laughed and whispered to Aragorn: "close enough!" and the ranger chuckled. Legolas, on the other hand, was speechless. Haldir blinked, still under the effects of the drug he'd been given, and Gimli laughed heartily. 

"It's good to see you alive again, elf! We all thought you'd gone off to Elvish Nirvana and left us behind!" 

Haldir smirked. "I must say, it felt like I _was_ dead for quite some time." 

Legolas silently agreed. 

Haldir lapsed back into unconsciousness a few minutes later, true to Antil's prediction and statement that the drug he'd given him was "strong stuff". When the party stopped for the night to camp, he was still asleep. The three members of the Fellowship took on shifts during the night should Haldir awake. It was Aragorn's shift when the elf finally came to. 

Haldir groaned and shifted in the straightjacket-esque wrapping. 

"What _has_ that youth wrapped me in??" he asked, slightly irritated. Aragorn smiled. 

"I judge he thought you wouldn't object, seeing as you had died." 

Haldir chuckled. "Upset, was he?" 

"Just slightly." 

This silenced Haldir. "And my waking?" 

Aragorn nodded in Legolas's direction. "Ask him yourself." 

Haldir looked over at the youth, who was now fully awake. 

Rising to his feet, Legolas unwrapped the elf just enough so his arms were free. Without a millisecond's hesitation, the elves were locked in another embrace. A few feet away, Aragorn smiled boyishly, the deep creases in his weathered face showing dark in the firelight. 

__

Youths and their romantic ways…

"I promise you, if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again…" Legolas threatened and Haldir and Aragorn laughed at him. Legolas pulled away, his eyes blazing. "I could kill you, Haldir, but that would be slightly redundant." 

Haldir was free of his shroud and joined Legolas at the base of the tree, not healed by any stretch, but well on the mend. The two elves soon fell asleep once more, Haldir's blond head in Legolas' lap. The white bandage had a few spots of red on it, and the wound would need to be cleaned and dressed with fresh cloth come morning. Antil would no doubt see to that.

Across from them, Aragorn sat smoking his pipe as he watched them. Rare were the little miracles like this, and well appreciated. Even now, he found it hard to believe the elf was alive. He had been stabbed by an Uruk axe, deep between the shoulder blades. He would carry that scar for the rest of his life. Although he knew it wouldn't matter in the least, whenever the scar was exposed in the course of undressing, it would serve to remind both elves of the reality of miracles, the kindness of a stranger, and of love, no matter how different. 

The Middle, for you see, the battle is not yet over.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

The battle for Middle Earth had ended. The ring had been taken to Mordor and destroyed, and Frodo had returned to the Shire and Hobbiton with his friends, to live happily and peacefully, 'til the end of their days. 

Haldir was sent back to Lorien soon after the battle of Helm's Deep. He and Legolas said their goodbyes a few days south of Helm's Deep, and the captain returned to his home to be well cared for by the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn. He was greeted in Lorien with a hero's welcome and a warm embrace from Galadriel, overjoyed to see him alive, having heard the news of his not-to-be death. The tears flowed freely that day in Lorien. 

True to his promise, Legolas returned to Lorien soon after the end of the war. Spring had come at just the right time. Haldir had been sitting in the ramada speaking of light issues with Galadriel when a messenger from the edge of the woods came dashing up, delivering the message that Legolas of Mirkwood was awaiting entry at Lorien's edge. Galadriel smiled benignly as the youth's face lit up. 

Within minutes, the Mirkwood elf was in sight, approaching in his usual graceful gait. Haldir waited just long enough for him to cross the stream before he stood. He met him halfway. 

"The battle for Middle Earth has ended. I have come as I promised." Legolas said, feigning formality. Haldir, losing none of his poise, embraced his friend warmly. 

"Come and talk. Galadriel and I have spoken much of you… I judge she would now prefer seeing your face, instead of hearing my fawning." 

Legolas flushed slightly in the Lady's presence and Galadriel smiled warmly. 

"I have heard much of you, Legolas Greenleaf. Sometimes, too much." she said with a mock stern glance at Haldir, who lowered his eyes, flushing. "I judge that the two of you will wish to catch up." Galadriel excused herself with a nod, and left the two of them alone in the ramada. 

Legolas sat silently for a time, taking in Haldir's features. He had changed little in their time apart, though it was not suprising. Elves never changed but for the better. The familiar flush was still in Haldir's cheeks. His hand clasped his friend's firmly. 

Very few words were exchanged. 

The two males retired to Haldir's chamber early that evening. Legolas awoke a time later. Haldir was gone from the bed. He returned moments later, lying on his stomach beside Legolas, his scarred back exposed. Legolas could have wept at what he saw. The rude scar shone terribly between Haldir's shoulder blades, a blatent reminder of what almost was. Legolas traced it with a fingertip. 

"Does it bother you?" Haldir's soft voice broke the silence. Legolas felt some of the cold fear he had on the night at Helm's Deep. He shook his head, heart pounding. 

"No, only…" 

"What is it?" 

Legolas relaxed against the bed sheets. "It simply reminds me how close I came to losing you. And how powerless I was to stop it." 

Haldir flipped onto his side to face the elf. Unhidden by clothing, the locket shone silver against Legolas's chest, the lock of blond hair concealed inside. 

"Dina, melamin. We have the rest of eternity to make up for it." Haldir smirked evilly. "Go to sleep." 

A kiss goodnight, and both elves were asleep. 

A.N.: Alrighty, I've dragged this story on long enough! Enough frothy romance already! (*sigh*) On to the last words! 


	5. Translations and Author's Notes

Translations and Author's Notes

In the course of the story, I used several phrases in elvish to make the story seem more authentic. They were: 

****

Haldir to Legolas before the battle: Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful)

****

Aragorn to Haldir upon their arrival at Helm's Deep: My heart sings to see thee (Cormamin lindua ele lle)

****

Haldir to Legolas while comforting the youth: Be silent, Legolas (Dina, Legolas)

****

Haldir to Legolas: Don't worry, [you will live.] (Uuma dela)

****

Haldir to Legolas, comforting him: I know your strength in battle. (Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor)

I got my phrases from The Grey Company. They provided the phrases and translations to the preceding phrases and more. Very useful! 

Author's Notes

This is my first slash fanfic, at least, the first one I've ever actually kept instead of tossed into the recycle bin. I try to make my slash fics with as little graphic detail as possible. No one needs to read pornography. Unless of course that's what you're looking for. In that case, go to The Library of Moria. 

My slash fics are more…frothy, than graphic. Think: hopeless romantic meets Lord of the Rings. Enough said? (Thought so.) I hope you all enjoyed reading the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I couldn't wait to get all three parts in. I originally meant to make you all wait for the final part, but hey, why prolong the fun? 

I'm sorry to those of you who hate me for spoiling and/or changing the plot from Tolkien's text, but I couldn't stand killing Haldir. He's just too handsome to die, and no mistake (*sighs*). So I kept him alive. My apologies. 

That said, please review! Thank you to all of you who have already responded, your comments were taken to heart. So from one elf-at-heart to another: 

Diola lle, amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin! 

Mirahcles


End file.
